


Camp

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [184]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 08:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tara and Daryl find something useful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Camp

“I think I love this place.” Tara grinned, picking up some of the old decoration that had fallen into disrepair. There were old Viking-looking relics on shelves and Scandinavian rosemaling painted on the walls. It was dark, but that was because everything from the floors to the ceilings seemed to be made of a dark, rich colored wood. “I feel like I’ve fallen into Beowulf.”

Rick was staring up at a large moose head that was hung over the fireplace. “It certainly looks interesting. Wonder what it was used for.”

“It was a summer camp, for kids.” Carol picked up a sign and waved it slightly, getting everyone’s attention by the rustling of the paper. “There are brochures and a summer schedules over here.”

Daryl kicked one of the long benches, shifting it slightly, “All these tables, benches… must have had a lot of campers, right? Maybe there was a kitchen?”

“Totally!” Tara looked around, finally pointing to a set of dark brown doors on one wall. Every other door had windows set in them, showing the outdoors, “I bet the kitchen is right through there.”

There was a moment of silence as everyone looked to each other. Rick finally nodded toward Michonne, who was closest to the doors, “Want to knock and find out if anyone is still home?”

She nodded sharply and crossed the few feet to rap on the wood with the end of her sword. It wasn’t very loud, but it was a sharper noise than their voices had been. They waited.

“Okay, let’s check it out.” Rick gestured for Michonne to take point, and Daryl stepped up behind her. “Just us three. Everyone else just stay here, alright?”

“There’s a coffee area in the corner over there, so we’ll check that out, and those cabinets too.” Carol offered and Rick nodded. The room was filled with a lot of things along the walls, and the coffee area had a large machine sitting next to racks of cups.

“Good, just be careful.” Rick grinned when she rolled her eyes at him, “Never hurts to say it again.”

“Just get in there and find us some canned tomatoes.” She shook her head, grabbing Tara and starting for the other side of the dining hall. Rosita and Abraham were already starting for the opposite wall, leaving the rest of the group to sort themselves out amongst the dining tables. Carol didn’t worry about them, she just wanted to see if there were any useful bits remaining in this place. It was dusty, but there weren’t papers on the floor and the furniture was intact, which was a good sign.

“If we weren’t on our way somewhere already, this would have been a good place to stay for a while. The map shows cabins to live in, there is a kitchen, woods for gathering materials and hunting, even a lake for fishing and cleaning stuff.” Tara paused next to the large coffee machine, touching the map that was carved onto a large piece of wood. “I’m surprised that no one is here.”

Carol shrugged, pausing before she pulled a box of coffee packed out from under the machine. “I would have said that someone might have already tried staying here, but it’s too well stocked out here for that to be true, and too clean. There’s dust on everything, but no mess.” She tossed a box of tea toward the younger woman, “We wouldn’t run out of drinks, if we wanted to take all of this with us.”

Abraham laughed suddenly, “We have dishes over here. Lots of them.” He had left the doors open on the cabinets, and Carol could see stacks of plates, bowls and glasses. Nice, but not quite as useful.

A sudden crash in the kitchen caught everyone’s attention and they turned to the closed wooden doors. Nothing else was heard until Daryl poked his head out though, “Sorry, tipped over a pot. It’s clear in here.” He propped the door open, “Lots of canned food in here too, those big bulk cans. Cold storage is a loss, but we already knew that.”

“We’ve got coffee and tea out here, and place settings.” Carol glanced toward Noah, not wanting to suggest that they stay more than a night when they were on their way to his home. “Maybe we’ll have a good meal for a change?”

“Sure will,” Rick stepped out of the kitchen also, “And we’ll take the rest of it with us. It’s a good find; thanks to Tara and Daryl’s quick eyes on spotting the driveway.”


End file.
